Odore di latte
by chantal bokthersa
Summary: Lucius Malfoy ed il figlio, a sette anni d’ età…piccolo, tenero ed… invitante. Mild SLASH .


Summary: Lucius Malfoy ed il figlio, a sette anni d' età.piccolo, tenero ed. invitante. Mild  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Odore di latte  
  
Annusò l' aria intorno, con la curiosa sensazione di trovarsi un giardino fiorito, in primavera. Ruotò sul suo asse guardandosi intorno, e meravigliandosi di come certe cose potessero sembrare così differenti di notte.la camera del suo Bambino. In Maggio. Tutto profumava del suo delizioso odore di latte.  
  
Lucius Malfoy si avvicinò all' enorme letto di legno scuro, scrutandolo in cerca del figlio; si muoveva sicuro e cauto per non disturbarlo nel sonno. Individuatane la forma, arricciata sotto le lenzuola, non represse un sospiro di sollievo. Fece scorrere con tenerezza gli occhi sui boccoli chiari del bimbo, sulle manine grassocce che stringevano il tessuto; e si meravigliò nuovamente, di come inusuale fosse per lui quel sentimento d' amore. Amore.  
  
Era una forza interiore, turbamento che ti faceva perdere l' equilibrio se non ti puntellavi bene sui piedi; un' affetto così forte da essere doloroso, ma di nuovo, anche sorprendentemente felice. Lo faceva stare bene.  
  
Esseri rapiti dalle consuetudini, ammaestrati all' obbedienza e a doveri, che un giorno non conteranno più . Era la tradizione che gli aveva consegnato la sua compagna come moglie, l' onore che aveva preteso un figlio come erede. Eppure, la situazione che la sua posizione gli aveva imposto gli aveva guadagnato un dono imprevisto. Draco.  
  
Non che fosse perfetto. Tutte le volte che si era più o meno innocentemente mischiato con bambini di basso lignaggio? (per non parlare poi di quando lo aveva pescato a giocare a soccer con gli elfi domestici. ). Cosa dire delle volte in cui, sovraeccitato saltellava per il castello o di quando parlava mangiandosi le lettere, eh?! " Non sgridarlo, lascia correre, E' ancora piccolo, Lucius ha solo sette anni! " gli diceva Narcissa. Ben lungi dall' essere un vero Malfoy, dunque. ( Ma d' altronde, veri Malfoys non si è, si diventa ).  
  
Lucius, spostò nervosamente il peso da un piede all' altro, indeciso se avvicinarsi al letto o meno. Infine si aggrappò con una mano alla tenda di velluto, sporgendosi sulla sagoma del figlio: socchiuse gli occhi inspirandone il profumo a pieni polmoni.  
  
Dio, aveva solo sette anni.e già così bello e dolce. Solo sette deliziosi anni.  
  
Sospirando pesantemente si appoggiò con cautela ad un bordo del letto, con esasperata lentezza, per non svegliarlo. Lo rimirò ancora a lungo, estasiato, lasciando vagare la mente.  
  
Cosa, se lo avesse toccato? Solo una carezza.Lucius chiuse gli occhi, deciso. Per timore di svegliarlo, e.di poter fare qualcosa di sbagliato. Respirò lentamente, autodisciplinandosi con severità. Non lo avrebbe toccato. Determinato riaprì gli occhi.  
  
Come boccheggiare alla disperata ricerca d' ossigeno, come annegare in un flusso infinito di ore, minuti, secondi della tua vita: come quando una mazzata ti colpisce alla nuca.  
  
Lucius spalancò gli occhi nel ricordarsi dove aveva già visto quelle forme, già provato quelle sensazioni. Durante le sue lezioni di Muggle Studies. Ad Hogwarts. Quadri del Rinascimento Muggle. Putti.  
  
Mentre una melanconica sensazione di nostalgia lo pervadeva, cercò di richiamare alla mente i tratti di quelle bellezze alate che lo avevano reso così . affamato, al tempo.  
  
Le candide piume bianche, soffici e pesanti al contempo; i loro stretti riccioli biondi e ramati, la pelle bianca e le gote rosse, come mele di stagione. La pelle vellutata, i sederi morbidi, le cosce carnose e le piccole, goffe dita.  
  
Riaprì gli occhi osservando il figlioletto, così simile a quegli antichi angeli.  
  
Quella fame non si era ancora spenta.  
  
Protese una mano verso il bimbo, ma si fermò a metà strada.  
  
Nessuna carezza. Non questa notte, no.  
  
Avrebbe potuto sfiorarlo. Lo avrebbe gentilmente scosso dal suo sonno da bambino con le carezze, e col solletico, finchè Draco non si sarebbe finalmente svegliato, tenendosi il pancino con tutte le sue forze, tentando di proteggersi da quell' attacco notturno. Poi non potendo più resistere, avrebbe riso, riso, riso di quella sua spensierata risata da bambino, gettando gli le braccia al collo, ignaro. Ma lui, lucius, non voleva che svegliasse sua madre. E mentre Draco rideva, sempre più forte, allora per farlo smettere, gli avrebbe tappato la bocca con la sua, che era più grande, più calda e, oh, vorace. Gli avrebbe insinuato la lingua bollente tra le piccole labbra, gli avrebbe lavato via l' ingenuità dai denti, divorato la spensieratezza dalle gote, succhiato via l' innocenza per sempre. L' avrebbe preso, con una mano sulla piccola colonna vertebrale, che già si arcuava sotto le sue dita, col suo viso nei boccoli infantili del figlio.  
  
Perché l' odore del latte è così inebriante.  
  
E quando hai fame, certe volte non ti puoi trattenere.  
  
Perché lo amava così tanto che lo avrebbe strangolato.  
  
Lucius avvicinò con gesto febbrile una mano alle lenzuola del figlio. Cominciò a scoprirlo.  
  
Thump. ( Un' oggetto caduto, forse? )  
  
Lucius gelò, tendendo le orecchie ad ogni altro rumore.  
  
" Lucius.? " Bisbigliò la moglie con voce impastata, alla porta della camera del figlio " .mi sono svegliata e. non ti ho trovato.cosa.? "  
  
Lucius ricoprì il figlio col lenzuolo " Sono venuto a coprirlo. Sai com' è .sonno agitato, il piccolo Draco. ". Si alzò con cautela per uscire dalla stanza, con la moglie.  
  
Per quella notte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------- A/n:.hurray, finita! Attualmente, in poco meno di un' ora - ma sono solo due pagine *sigh*. Cmq, mi piace, credo sia una delle più belle che abbia scritto.una gara dura, quindi ^ _ - . eh, eh, no a parte gli scherzi - me ne accorgo solo ora - sono stata tesissima, per tutto il tempo che ci ho impiegato a scriverla *relaxing* .era da tanto che volevo scrivere qlc di qst tipo.e dire che l' idea mi è venuta mentre portavo via la spazzatura! Uh, uh! Fa un po' paura? ( urgh, spero di sì.l' idea doveva essere un filino inquitante.ehm, sarebbe dovuta essere ) .e poi perché non riesco a scrivere una PWP?! Perché qllo che scrivo è sempre troppo dolce? *wannabe more cynical* . beh. Insomma. Alla prossima? ( .review, review, review ) 


End file.
